


My Kid?

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: Champions - Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Protective Dad, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: What happens after Asher comes in threatening Michael?





	My Kid?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again, your comments and kudos mean so much!  
> I miss this show so much and there is literally no fanfiction for it so I had to do something about that. It's a really short drabble but I still worked really hard on it and I hope you all enjoy.  
> Day 6 of my Christmas Fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

Vince watched in complete confusion as Asher burst into his gym, yelling and screaming about kicking someone's ass. The name didn't click at first but when it did something snapped in Vince.

  
A grown man, a dumb grown man was threatening to kick his son's ass. That didn't sit well with him. Without thinking about it Vince stepped in front of Michael (Who was scared and took a step back) crossing his arms defensively ready for pretty much anything. Considering it was a grown man threaten a 15-teen old kid.

  
"Who ass are you going to kick?" Vince asked raising his eyebrows.

  
"Whoever Michael is, that little asshole deserves it" Asher yelled at Vince's face. That pissed him off even more.

  
"You going to kick my son's ass, I would think twice before doing that" the protectiveness was truly coming out of Vince as he stepped towards Asher, daring him to make a move.

  
Asher saw the height difference and took a step back, hands up in surrender. It was a losing battle for Asher.

  
"Yo, man I didn't know he was a kid but if he's yours you need to teach him a lesson" Asher cursed his word, instantly regretting them. Questioning a parent, even a new one, is a big mistake.

  
"Why is that?"

  
"Look at the messages he sent me from my girlfriend's phone" he shoved the phone into his face, Vince skimmed the messages then spoke.

  
"Okay, let's deal with somewhere else" he held an arm out to lead him into a separate room.

  
Before he followed Dana and Asher he grabbed Michael by the shoulders and lead him to the room too. Vince heard a small "Thank you" before they entered the room. He ruffled Michaels' hair as he closed the door, a small smile on his face despite the whole ordeal.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms always welcome!


End file.
